


Entre le Diable et la mer bleue profonde

by Maelyra



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Devil and the deep blue sea, Gen, TRADUCTION, après Skeleton Key, auteur Pongnosis
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelyra/pseuds/Maelyra
Summary: Alex avait toujours su que sa curiosité et son impulsivité lui causerait des problèmes. Il s'était retrouvé mêlé avec le MI6 après tout. Il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à se retrouver à SCORPIA en tant qu'apprenti de Yassen Gregorovich. Pas de relation, Univers alternatif après Skeleton Key.





	1. Charybde et Scylla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222295) by [pongnosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pongnosis/pseuds/pongnosis). 



> Traduction de The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea de Pongnosis (avec son autorisation)  
> Disclaimer : Alex Rider appartient à Anthony Horowitz et l'histoire originale appartient à Pongnosis
> 
> Note de l'auteur (NA) : Pas de couple. L'histoire se situe après Skeleton Key. Comme elle se passe avant Eagle Strike, Alex ne connaît pas certaines informations et Tom ne sait rien du travail d'Alex au MI6. Le rating est pour le langage, la violence ainsi que pour des sujets plutôt noirs abordés plus tard, incluant des meurtres non détaillés et de la torture. Le premier chapitre peut être lu comme un one-shot mais l'intrigue se développe par la suite.
> 
> Note du traducteur (NT) : L'histoire est encore en cours au moment ou je commence la traduction mais il y a déjà 60 chapitres et ma traduction sera lente donc je ne met pas de date de publication.
> 
> Signification du titre de l'histoire :  
> La traduction littérale est Le Diable et les Abysses. Il s'agit d'un idiome anglais.  
> En français l'idiome qui correspond le mieux est "être entre le marteau et l'enclume". Cela signifie être dans une position où les deux choix proposés sont tous les deux dangereux.
> 
> Signification du titre du chapitre :  
> Pour ceux ne connaissant pas la mythologie grecque, et plus précisément dans l'Odyssée d'Homère, Charybde et Scylla sont deux monstres marins situés de chaque côté d'un détroit qu'Ulysse doit traverser.  
> "Aller de Charybde en Scylla" (ou "aller de mal en pis") veut dire d'aller d'une situation horrible à quelque chose d'encore pire.

Alex se réveilla avec la désagréable sensation que quelqu'un était dans sa chambre.

Il était à une semaine de voir Sabina. Et d'aller en France. Il était si proche de vivre normalement à nouveau, juste comme un ado en vacances, et maintenant il y avait quelqu'un dans sa chambre.

Alex se demanda s'il devait continuer à faire semblant de dormir. Puis il décida que ce n'est pas comme si cela changerait grand-chose.

Alex ouvrit les yeux et observa l'obscurité de la chambre. Un homme était assis sur la vieille chaise de bureau, parfaitement à son aise. Anonyme, vêtu de noir, les cheveux courts, la peau pâle, et un pistolet à la main dirigé résolument sur Alex. La nuit cachait toutes les couleurs et laissait derrière elle des nuances de gris, mais Alex n'avait pas besoin de voir les cheveux blonds ou les yeux bleux clairs pour reconnaître Yassen Gregorovich.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Yassen ne semblait pas pressé de parler et Alex ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Le silence persista jusqu'à devenir trop pesant pour Alex. Si Yassen avait voulu le tuer, il n'y pas de doute qu'Alex ne se serait pas réveillé. Ce seul fait lui faisait se demander ce qu'il se passait.

          "Est-ce que c'est normal de se rincer l'œil sur des ados de 14 ans presque nu ? C'est plutôt flippant." dis Alex, remontant la couverture sur lui juste pour la forme.

Dans le même mouvement sa main s'approcha du couteau qu'il cachait entre le matelas et le coté du lit. Non pas que ça aiderait beaucoup contre un assassin professionnel, mais bon. Cela le faisait se sentir un peu moins nu.

          "Tu devais retourner à l'école Alex. Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde."

La voix de Yassen ne laissait pas filtrer d'émotion. Désapprobation ? Déception ? Alex ne pouvait pas le dire.

          "Dites le au MI6".

Bon d'accord sa voix était aigrie. Mais il pensait en avoir le droit.

          "Peut-être."

Alex bougea légèrement, agrippant les couvertures un peu plus d'une main pendant que l'autre tombait au bord du matelas, hors de la vue de Yassen.

          "Alex."

Il se figea et croisa le regard de Yassen. Le pistolet bougea quelques centimètre plus haut. Alex suivit les instructions silencieuses et ramena ses deux mains à vue. Il failli faire presque une mauvaise blague sur les ados et les mains sous les couvertures mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il ne pensait pas que son visiteur apprécierait.

Le pistolet n'avait pas bougé et Alex soupira, se sentant fatigué.

          "J'ai énervé qui cette fois ?"

La triade du Grand Cercle ? Le MI6 avait affirmé s'en être occupé. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il manquait d'ennemis. Une part de lui voulait savoir. Une part de lui voulait en finir. Et une part de lui souhaitait que Yassen ait fini son boulot pendant qu'il était encore endormi.

          "Je ne suis pas là pour te tuer."

Pourquoi d'autre envoie-t-on un assassin du calibre de Yassen ? Alex avait plusieurs options en tête et aucune n'avait l'air agréable.

          "Un enlèvement alors ? Demanda-t-il. C'est tout aussi flippant."

          - Tu as une imagination très active, Alex. Une discussion. Rien de plus.

          - Au bout d'une arme ? Demanda Alex dubitatif.

Yassen haussa légèrement les épaules.

          - Pour m'assurer que tu écoutera.

Ça annonçait une discussion des plus merveilleuses. L'adrénaline chassait rapidement le sommeil de son esprit et ses pensées étaient plus claires et aiguisées tandis que quelque chose lui revenait en tête.

          - Jack ?

Il n'était pas seul dans la maison après tout. Cette pensée lui pinça le cœur.

          - Indemne et endormie. Elle le restera pour encore huit heures.

Un genre de drogue donc. Comme celle que le MI6 avait utilisé sur lui une fois. Alex hocha la tête, reconnaissant. Il supposa qu'elle resterait saine et sauve du moment qu'il n'énervait pas trop son visiteur. Il en semblait bien capable.

          - D'accord. Vous avez toute mon attention.

          - Tu n'as pas suivi mon conseil.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser de quoi l'homme parlait. Sur le toit avec le corps de Sayle à leur pieds. Juste avant que Yassen ne parte. L'expression d'Alex s'assombrit.

          - Quoi le retourne à ta vie ? Oui c'était un brillant conseil ça.

Comme si c'était si simple ? Partir. Ça n'arrivera pas tant que Blunt le trouvera utile, et ce, peu importe ce que les gens disent.

L'expression de Yassen se durcit un peu.

Le MI6 ne se préoccupe que de l'utilité que tu as pour eux. Ils t'utiliseront jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le puissent plus.

Ces mots étaient un peu trop proches des propres pensées d'Alex. Il refusa d'en tenir compte.

          - J'ai essayé de partir. Ils ne m'ont pas laissé faire. Juste cette petite mission Alex. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même Alex. Tu es si curieux Alex et tu t'attires toujours des ennuis. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Ils vont expulser Jack et m'abandonner dans le pire établissement qu'ils peuvent trouver, et ensuite ils me contrôleront totalement, même si quelqu'un est désigné tuteur sur le papier. Je leur appartiens. Ils ne me laisseront jamais.

Alex se tut, un peu surpris par sa tirade. Yassen resta silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Alex pensa voir ce qui pourrait être un froncement de sourcil.

Il sentit la fatigue due aux cauchemars et au manque de sommeil revenir. Quand il reprit, il ne pût cacher la lassitude dans sa voix.

Si vous êtes là pour me menacer afin que je quitte le MI6, vous pouvez aussi bien me tuer maintenant. Je ne voulais pas travailler pour eux au départ. Je ne le veux toujours pas. Je sais qu'un enfant n'a rien à faire là dedans, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

          - Il y en a qui considèrent les enfants comme sacrifiables. La voix de Yassen était calme quand il parla enfin. Bien qu'on attendrait d'eux qu'ils s'occupent au moins  de toi tant que tu es capable de remplir ta mission. Tu as été exposé à des radiations. As-tu été examiné convenablement ? Est-ce que ton agence surveille ta santé ?

Yassen pouvait distinguer les mensonges facilement. Mais même là le silence d'Alex était assez révélateur.

         Ton père était mon mentor. Je lui dois ma vie. L'homme continua d'une voix calme et mesurée. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, mais il m'a beaucoup appris. Hunter était le meilleur assassin du monde grâce à SCORPIA, et un homme vraiment extraordinaire. Il était aussi un agent double pour le MI6 et il a été tué par SCORPIA quand ils l'ont découvert.

Alex avait beaucoup de question au sujet de toutes les choses que venait de dire Yassen. Il commença par la plus facile.

          - SCORPIA ?

          - Sabotage CORruPtion Intelligence et Assassinat. C'est une organisation terroriste. Je travaille pour eux depuis avant ta naissance.

Et ensuite.

          - Mon père était un assassin ?

Un hochement de tête.

          - Vous mentez.

Il ne savais pas pourquoi mais il était impossible que Yassen Gregorovich dise la vérité à propos de son père, qu'il ait été agent double ou non. C'était une ruse, Une ruse horrible et cruelle venant d'un homme tout aussi cruel. Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'Alex l'accompagne et suive les traces de son père. Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'il se retourne contre le MI6. Peut-être …

          - Je ne mens pas.

Calme. Egal. Entièrement sincère, de sa façon bizarre et froide. Alex l'observa depuis l'autre coté de la chambre sombre. Il ne pouvait pas lire cet homme aussi bien qu'il le souhaitait. Non pas que Yassen était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait lire même en plein jour. Mais à l'instant il ne voyait rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté.

Le premier doute insidieux s'installa dans l'esprit d'Alex. Il voulait croire que quelqu'un lui aurait parlé de son père, mais il savait que cette éventualité était faible. Son oncle pensait peut-être qu'il était trop jeune. Le MI6 aimaient trop leurs secrets.

          Le MI6 souhaitait avoir un agent dans SCORPIA. La perte de la couverture aurait signifié la mort de l'agent. Ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un qui serait capable de réussir l'entrainement et de devenir un agent de confiance. Ton père était cet homme.

Yassen hésita.

          J'ai des raisons de croire avec du recul que certains de ces assassinats étaient simulés. La plupart ne l'était pas. Il était compétent, respecté.

Ces mots sonnaient désagréablement pour Alex. Respecté par une organisation terroriste. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de recommandable. Un fantastique travail de couverture cependant. Bien plus brave que tout ce qu'Alex aurait pu imaginer faire. Terrifiant d'une façon qui lui donne des frissons dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Entouré d'ennemis, la moindre erreur causant la mort. Et son père n'y avait pas seulement survécu, il y avait prospéré.

Il voulait toujours accuser Yassen de mentir, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que de l'honnêteté dans sa voix et son expression. Peut-être de l'honnêteté très bien jouée.

          - Il était un agent double.

Un hochement de tête.

          Et il l'ont tué. Ainsi que ma mère.

Un autre hochement de tête. Est-ce que ce serait le sort de tous les Rider . Tué lors d'une mission ou une autre. Le MI6 avait certainement bien commencé à récupérer l'ensemble complet.

          Super. Le fils d'un agent double avec l'organisation terroriste que le père a pigeonné. Ça va se passer à merveille. Déclara Alex.

Yassen sembla vaguement amusé. Si Alex plissé les yeux et essayé très dur de le voir. L'homme était aussi expressif que Blunt, juste un peu moins … gris.

          - La plupart des gens ne connaissait pas la vérité à son sujet. Le MI6 a simuler sa mort. Ceux qui savent et qui sont toujours en vie … Je pense qu'ils pourraient respecter tes capacités. Ton potentiel. SCORPIA était une jeune organisation quand ils m'ont entrainé. Quand ils ont entrainé ton père. De nos jours ils créent les meilleurs agents au monde. Tu apprendrais à survivre. Ce que le MI6 ne t'a jamais enseigné.

          - Ils ont tué mes parents. Ils m'auraient aussi tué si j'avais été là.

          - Ils ont les compétences dont tu as besoin pour rester en vie. La voix de Yassen n'autorisait aucune interruption. Qu'est-ce que le MI6 t'a donné, Alex ? Quelques jours d'entrainement militaire ?

_ Dix jours et c'était un entrainement des SAS _ . Mais Alex ne pris pas la peine de le corriger. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était beaucoup mieux.

          Combien de fois as-tu failli mourir à leur service ?"

Ça aussi Alex refusa d'y répondre. Trop de fois, honnêtement, mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre non plus. Trop de fois et ça n'aidait pas qu'il n'avait eu aucun soutien ou qu'il n'avait envoyé aucun renfort. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie et il le devait à l'entrainement de son oncle.

C'était une preuve solide de l'état du monde et du caractère 'impitoyable du MI6 si ledit entrainement et sa chance ont été nécessaire.

          Je n'ai aucune envie de te tuer. Mais si tu continue cet arrangement avec le MI6, éventuellement je n'aurai pas le choix.

Cela semblait être une nouvelle fois la pure vérité. Les mots que Yassen avait prononcé sur le toit lui revenait en mémoire.

_ Je n'ai pas d'instructions à ton sujet. _

Alex avait été un encombrement, un témoin, un possible problème, et Yassen l'avait laissé vivre. Si Yassen disait qu'il n'avait aucune envie de le tuer, Alex était enclin à le croire.

Cela ne changeait pas les événements cependant. Yassen l'avait peut-être épargné ce jour là, mais il lui avait pris quelqu'un.

          - Vous avez tué Ian Rider.

          - Oui.

          - Je vous hais. Vous êtes mon ennemi.

Alex sentait qu'il était important de le mentionner.

          - Oui.

Yasen acquiesça de nouveau. Si ces mots l'affectait d'une quelconque façon, il n'en montra rien.

          Je dois tout à ton père. Je ne peux rien faire pour te protéger du MI6 si tu restes ici. S'ils continuent cette farce avec ces missions avec toi, tu mourras. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'apprécies. Simplement que tu acceptes le fait que si tu viens avec moi, je te protègerai. Tu peux me haïr, mais je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu survives.

          - Jack …

          - Sans toi, ils n'ont pas de raison de s'en soucier. Elle sera libre de rester ou de partir comme elle le souhaite. Yassen haussa les épaules, pragmatique. Bien sûr, elle ne touchera pas d’argent et son visa ne sera pas renouvelé, mais elle sera plus en sécurité que dans la maison de Ian Rider.

_ Ma maison _ , corrigea rageusement Alex pour lui-même,  _ parce que tu l'as tué _ . Mais il ne dit rien à voix haute. Il essaya un autre angle.

          - J'ai des amis, j’ai l'école.

Un mensonge pur et simple, si on repense à la vie qu'il menait depuis que le MI6 s'était intéressé à lui. Et vu le regard perçant de Yassen, il le savait également.

          - Tu as déjà attiré l'attention d'un certain nombre d'ennemis. Combien de temps avant que Harris ou Melle Starbright ne soient utilisés comme moyen de pression contre toi ? Combien de temps avant qu'un d'entre eux ne soit torturé ou tué en représailles d'une mission ? Tu sais que le MI6 n'offrira aucune protection. Ils comptent sur l'anonymat pour te protéger. Ma présence ici est une preuve flagrante de leur échec.

Alex n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de Tom. Il n’aurait pas dû être surpris, mais ces mots le firent pourtant frissonner jusqu’à la moelle. Si Yassen savait, d'autres pouvaient le découvrir aussi. Tom serait en danger, ainsi que Jack, à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait fait et il ne pourrait pas l’empêcher.

Est-ce que ça se finissait ainsi ? Est-ce que c'étaient ses seuls choix ? Le MI6, une vie courte et les personnes autour de lui en danger constant d'un côté, SCORPIA, une nouvelle identité et la possibilité de vivre un peu plus longtemps de l'autre. Tom et Jack ou … Yassen ? Avec qui ce genre de personne s’associait-elle ? Est-ce qu'il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui il pourrait être juste Alex ?

          - Alors ça se finit comme ça ? Demanda-t-il, répétant ses pensées.

 

Yassen eut un petit geste pragmatique.

          - C'est toujours un choix. Tu restes, tu continues cette folie, on se rencontre à nouveau et je serai forcé de te tuer. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en ai aucune envie. Tu pars avec moi, je t'instruis, te donne les compétences qui te permettront de survivre. Alors peut-être que tu vivras plus longtemps.

          - Troisième option, je fuis. contredis Alex.

Il savait que ce n'était pas une option au moment où il le dit car alors même qu’il venait de prononcer ces mots, Yassen ne sembla pas surpris.

          - Chassé par le MI6 et par tous les ennemis que tu t'es fait, sans soutien et sans contacts. Tu n'as pas encore vécu assez longtemps dans cette vie pour t'être fait les relations nécessaires pour survivre seul. Tu serais chanceux d'arriver jusqu'en France. Tu serais tué, ou ramené et surveillé de très près. Tu n'aurais pas la chance de réessayer.

Alex hocha la tête. Yassen avait raison, si désagréable que ce soit de l’admettre. Il pouvait même se l'imaginer clairement. Un ordre de Blunt de faire expulser Jack et lui-même mit sous la tutelle d'un gardien moins accommodant. Quelqu'un qui fermerait les yeux sur le chantage qu’il subissait.

Pourtant …

          - Je ne peux pas prendre la décision comme ça. Deux jours. Un jour. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Assez de temps pour analyser quoi faire quand il ne serait pas épuisé par le manque de sommeil, les cauchemars et que l'adrénaline ne le ferait plus trembler.

Assez de temps pour préparer un piège, et Yassen le savait également.

          - Jolie tentative. Non Alex. Tu décides ce soir.

Le pistolet resta en place, parfaitement et inhumainement stable.

          - J'ai un dossier qui m'attend chez mes employeurs. Je dois l'accepter au matin. Je quitte le pays d’une façon ou d’une autre : sans toi, chez mon prochain client ou avec toi, quelque part pour t'entrainer. La gêne occasionnée pour trouver un remplaçant sera acceptable pour mes employeurs. Si le gain est suffisant.

          - Moi.

          - Toi.

Alex s'interrogea sur le genre de personnes qui pourraient le considérer comme important. Le genre de personnes qui apparemment tenaient Yassen Gregorovich en laisse. Puis la réponse lui apparut.

          - C'est du chantage.

Yassen haussa un sourcil en une invitation muette de s'étendre sur sa logique indubitablement fascinante. Le sourcil de Yassen pouvait être sarcastique. Alex était un peu jaloux.

          - Si je ne viens pas avec vous, vous allez tuer quelqu'un.

 

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, il savait que ce n'était pas exactement ça. Et Yassen était clairement d'accord car le sourcil se haussa à nouveau. Très expressif celui-là.

 

          - Je suis un assassin de SCORPIA. Un des meilleurs au monde. Ta présence ne changera pas ce fait. Je travaillerai moins, peut-être pour un moment. Ces opportunités d'emploi seront simplement acceptées par d'autres employés de SCORPIA. Les cibles ne vivront pas plus si tu es présent avec moi.

Débat terminé. Alex n'avait toujours pas accepté l'offre. Il ne l'avait pas non plus refusé, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

 

C'était une idée incroyablement stupide. Encore plus que sa décision de pénétrer par effraction dans le bureau de Ian Rider situé au quinzième étage et ce depuis l'extérieur. Il pourrait se faire tuer. Il pourrait aussi avoir des réponses et peut-être la connaissance suffisante pour mettre à exécution ses menaces. Venger ses parents et Ian, ainsi que tout ce qui s'était mal passé depuis leur mort.

Il serait l'élève de Yassen Gregorovich. L'homme qui avait tué son oncle et qui l'avait mis à la merci du MI6. SCORPIA s'attendra certainement à ce qu'il devienne un assassin comme son mentor et son père.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire ? Tuer de sang-froid ?

Il essaya de se l'imaginer et sentit nauséeux. Il avait quatorze ans. Il devrait s'inquiéter pour ses notes et ses amis, pas se demander sérieusement ce que cela fait de tuer un autre être humain.

          - Et si je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un ?

          - Tu as déjà tué avant, Alex. Crois-tu vraiment que personne n’est mort à la suite de tes missions ?

Alex déglutit

          - Ils ont essayé de me tuer en premier.

Il en avait plaisanté à Point Blanc. Les cauchemars étaient venu plus tard, bien que le visage qui hantait son sommeil maintenant était celui du Général Sarov, les quelques secondes précédant le moment où il avait pressé la détente.

Les souvenirs étaient assez difficiles comme ça. Rien que de penser à tuer de sang froid…

 

          Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne peux pas devenir un assassin. Je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un.

Mieux valait être honnête avant que Yassen ne le découvre d'une autre façon et qu'Alex en paye le prix.

 

          - J'ai dit la même chose à ton père une fois. Yassen hésita. Il m'a dit qu'il était content de ma décision et puis il m'a dit de me tenir loin de SCORPIA. De disparaître en Russie avec les compétences que j'avais. Je l'ai presque fait.

Alex n'était pas sûr qu'il devrait demander. Mais il le fit tout de même.

          - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

          - Tout le monde peut tuer avec la bonne motivation, la bonne cible. J'étais déterminé à lui prouver qu'il avait tort sur mon potentiel. Je suis devenu doué. répondit-il avec calme et euphémisme. Ton père n'aurait pas voulu ça pour toi. Il aurait encore moins voulu ta mort en tant que pion remplaçable du MI6.

Le moindre de deux maux. Alex pensa qu'il comprenait, au moins un peu.

Ainsi donc voici ses choix. Alex essaya de s'imaginer accepter et trouva ça difficile. Il essaya de s'imaginer refuser, et il sut à ce moment quelle était sa réponse. Accepter serait de la pure folie. Refuser et perdre la chance d’obtenir ses réponses, d'avoir quelqu'un dans son camp pour une fois et qui pourrait le protéger, quelqu'un qui avait connu son père …

Il ne pouvait pas.

Alex prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

          - J'accepte. Je ne peux pas promettre que je serai jamais capable de tuer quelqu'un, mais j'écouterai ce que tu veux m'enseigner et ferai de mon mieux.

Si Yassen était surpris par sa réponse il n'en montra rien.

          - Tu auras besoin de vêtements. Emporte ce dont tu as besoin pour une semaine dans un climat continental humide. Rien d'identifiable. Pas d'armes. Laisse ton électronique.

Des ordres simples. Alex pouvait l’accepter. Il n'avait même pas d'arme pire que des couteaux.

          - Jack et Tom … Est-ce que je peux leur dire ? Leur dire que je n'ai pas été enlevé au moins ?

          - Une lettre avant que tu partes. Rien d'autre et rien d'incriminant.

Mieux que ce qu'Alex avait espéré. Ils croiraient probablement malgré tout qu'il avait été enlevé, et il s'en sentait déjà coupable, mais il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Il devait le faire. Retrouver un peu le contrôle de sa vie, si minime soit-il.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour plier bagage. Yassen garda un œil sur les choix vestimentaires d'Alex mais n'intervint pas.

Le pire fut d’écrire les lettres. Que voulait-il y mettre ? Les trois pages de papier qu'il avait déchiré d'un de ses cahiers semblaient énormes et intimidantes. Yassen avait été clair : il ne devait pas laisser d'indice sur eux. Aucun. Et ça ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Il ne pouvait pas mentionner un vieil ami de son père sans laissé un trop gros indice mais il pouvait contourner la vérité.

 

_ Chère Jack _ , commença t-il finalement.

_ Nous savons tous deux que le MI6 ne me laissera jamais partir. C'était censé n'être qu'une mission, juste une et nous avons bien vu comment ça s'est fini. Un jour ou l'autre toi et Tom deviendront aussi des cibles, parce que le MI6 aura suffisamment énervé quelqu'un pour qu'il décide de me poursuivre et de blesser ceux que j'aime. _

Il s'attarda entre "à qui je tiens" et "que j'aime" mais si c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait le moindre contact avec Jack il voulait qu'elle sache.

_ Je serai parti quand tu lira ceci. J'ai aussi laissé une lettre pour Tom. Peux-tu t'assurer qu'il l'ait s'il te plait ? Je ne sais pas où je vais aller, mais j'ai assez de moyens pour partir et une monde entier à voir. Ian m'a beaucoup appris sur comment rester en vie. Tout ira bien. Mieux que si j'étais resté avec Blunt de toute façon. _

_ Je ne sais pas si je peux risquer de rester en contact mais j'essaierai. Merci pour tout. Je ne pense pas que je te l'ai assez dit mais merci. Pour tout. _

_ A bientôt, _

_ Alex _

La lettre de Tom ne fut pas plus facile à écrire et pris autant de temps que celle de Jack. Avant Ian et le MI6 et que son monde soit tout retourné, ils avaient dit en plaisantant une fois qu'ils devraient avoir des codes secrets, des moyens de passer des informations sous le nez des autres. A cet instant Alex souhaitait qu'ils eussent été jusqu'au bout, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il aurait dit. Il ne savait pas où ils allaient. Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient voyager. Ce n'était même pas techniquement sous la contrainte.

Il souhaitait pouvoir au moins dire ça, de façon à ce que Tom le croit. Ce n'était même pas vraiment un choix mais c'était le sien.

_ Hey Tom, _

_ Jack te l'as peut-être déjà dit mais je suis parti. J'arrête. Je suis fatigué. Mon oncle était un espion du MI6. Quand ça l'a tué, ils ont décidé de me faire chanter pour que je prenne sa suite. Jack sait tout. Elle peut te donner toute l'histoire. Techniquement j'ai signé la Loi des secrets Officiels et je ne peux pas en parler, mais je m'en fous. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, et je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger toi ou Jack. Personne d'autre n'en a quelque chose à foutre de moi, donc vous seriez ceux qui seraient cibler à cause de moi. Ce sera plus sûr pour tout le monde si je ne suis plus là. _

_ Je ne sais pas trop où je vais aller, mais j'ai assez pour tenir un moment. Si je le peux et que ce n'est pas trop risqué je resterai en contact. Sinon tu as été le meilleur pote que j'aurai jamais pu souhaiter et tu vas me manquer. Et tu pourras me charrier pour cette merde sentimentale quand on se reverra. Tu peux hurler sur les mecs en costard du MI6 s'ils se montrent, tu te sentiras mieux après. _

_ Si tu peux et que Jack reste dans le coin … garde un œil sur elle pour moi ? Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te le demander mais je vais essayer quand même. _

_ Je suis désolé mec. _

_ Alex _

La dernière lettre était courte, droit au but et bien plus facile.

_ Blunt, _

_ Je démissionne. _

Il ne s'embarrassa pas de signer celle-là.

Yassen lut les trois attentivement mais ne trouva rien à redire. Alex les plia et écrivit les noms sur le verso.

Il réussit à faire rentrer ses affaires dans une seule valise. Une vie entière empaquetée juste comme ça. Des vêtements surtout. Pas de photos. Rien de personnel. Rien qui permettrait de l'identifier. Yassen avait vérifié pour être sûr. La valise aurait pu appartenir à n'importe quel adolescent.

Alex se glissa presque dans la chambre de Jack pour y laisser les lettres mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. C'était comme une violation de sa vie privée, peu importait son inquiétude. Et il savait que s'il la voyait il y avait de sérieuses chances qu'il ne puisse pas aller jusqu'au bout.

Il laissa les lettres sur son lit à la place. Porta sa valise au rez-de-chaussée. Et fit le souhait bref et désepéré que son pari n'allait pas finir de façon horriblement et hideusement mauvaise.

Puis il prit une grande inspiration, fit un pas à l'extérieur, dans la nuit estivale, et mis sa vie et son futur entre les mains de Yassen Gregorovich.


	2. Russie

Traduction de The Devil and the Deep Blue Sea de Pongnosis

Disclaimer : Alex Rider appartient à Anthony Horowitz et l'histoire originale appartient à Pongnosis

NA : L'utilisation de Birmanie vs Myanmar : comme la copie de Jeu de Tueur que j'ai utilisé comme référence utilisait Myanmar, c'est ce qui est utilisé dans cette fanfiction également.

Toutes mes excuses en avance car j'ai certainement commis des erreurs dans les termes techniques. Aussi la seconde moitié du chapitre aborde un sujet plutôt sombre, donc vous êtes prévenu.

NT : pour les notes de l'auteur je les garde à la première personne mais n'oubliez pas que ce n'est pas moi l'auteur je suis juste la traductrice. Si vous avez des questions au sujet de l'histoire mais n'êtes pas à l'aise avec l'anglais je peux voir pour faire l'intermédiaire.

Et désolée pour l'attente mais la vie réelle n'est pas simple.

Ils partirent de Heathrow pour l'Aéroport International de Sheremetyevo.

Il y eut quelques détours en chemin et une couverture à mémoriser pendant que Yassen conduisait. Un père et son fils partis quelques jours jouer les touristes à Londres avant de rendre visite aux grands-parents en Russie. Yassen s'arrêta dans un coin qu'Alex ne connaissait pas, près d'un immeuble semblable à tous ceux de la rue et déverrouilla la porte d'un petit appartement.

Il y avait un sac à dos contenant un livre en français, des barres pour grignoter, un téléphone bon marché et plusieurs souvenirs kitsch qui attendait Alex dans l'appartement, ainsi qu'un portefeuille et un passeport à son nouveau nom. Il y avait aussi un sac plastique avec de la teinture pour cheveux et des vêtements de rechange.

D’après son nouveau passeport, il était Alexandre Durand, de nationalité française, fils d'un père français et d’une mère d’origine russe. Il ne demanda pas depuis combien de temps Yassen avait préparé tout ça.

Yassen prit un téléphone et pointa d'un regard insistant la boite de teinture dans la main d'Alex qui disparut dans la salle de bain pendant que Yassen parlait à quelqu'un dans une langue qui semblait être du russe. D’une voix toujours aussi calme, égale. Tout devait bien se passait dans ce cas.

Quand Alex réapparut une demi-heure plus tard, il était brun et ressemblait à la photo de son passeport. Son jean et ses chaussures étaient neufs mais confortables, et sa chemise usée arborait les couleurs du PSG. Alex ne sentit pas non plus le besoin de demander comment Yassen avait su que c'était un des clubs de football qu'il aimait, ni quelle était sa pointure.

Yassen ressortit de la cuisine avec les cheveux encore mouillés, bruns également. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur pour un marron qui ressemblait à celui d'Alex, et il semblait légèrement plus vieux d'une certaine façon.

Il observa Alex et hocha légèrement la tête. Apparemment il venait de passer l'inspection avec succès.

      “Tu vas laisser la valise.”

Alex ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était surpris. Une petite diversion donc. Si quelqu’un vérifiait son placard pour voir ce qu'il manquait, il pourrait avoir une idée de ses plans et de ce à quoi il ressemblerait.

Il y avait une grande valise, sans signe distinctif près de la porte, probablement pour Yassen. Elle semblait assez grande pour contenir leurs vêtements à tous les deux. Il n'aurait plus rien à lui. Si le MI6 avait un moyen de le suivre, alors ce ne pourrait être que grâce à un implant.

Il ne doutait pas que ses vieilles affaires seraient détruites, perdues à jamais. Son passeport avait déjà été brûlé, la seule pièce d'identité qu'il avait pris avec lui.

Ils changèrent de voiture, cette fois ci pour une location. Le pistolet de Yassen avait également disparu quelque part dans l'appartement. Le trajet se fit en silence ; Yassen au volant et Alex s’habituant mentalement à sa nouvelle identité. Ça ressemblait à une mission. Il se demanda si c'était le genre de précautions que Yassen prenait toujours, ou si les choses étaient différentes quand il décidait de voler le petit chienchien espion du MI6. Il ne doutait pas qu'ils seraient poursuivis.

Le duo qui arriva à Heathrow pouvait passer pour une famille. Il y avait assez de ressemblances superficielles pour faire illusion et les différences seraient attribuées à la mère d'Alexandre.

Le passeport était évidemment assez bon pour paraître authentique attendu que la sécurité n'y jeta qu’un seul coup d’oeil. Alex avait tout de même les mains moites et il devait s'empêcher de gigoter. Il se demanda brièvement comment Yassen faisait pour gérer ça. Peut-être que ça devenait plus facile avec l'expérience.

Personne n'essaya de les arrêter. On ne les approcha même pas. Ils avaient passé deux heures à Heathrow et avaient décollé avec cinq minutes de retard sans même avoir parlé à qui que ce soit d’autre qu’aux employés de l’aéroport.

Au moment où la drogue ne fit plus effet et que Jack Starbright se réveilla, le vol d'Alex était à mi-chemin de Moscou.

*

*  *

Un gros pick-up attendait Yassen à Moscou, un Toyota Hilux noire. Il le vérifia attentivement pendant qu'Alex regardait puis chargea leur bagage, détruisit et jeta le téléphone d'Alex pour ensuite les conduire direction Nord Est à travers la ville.

Le premier arrêt était une clinique dans la périphérie de Moscou. Yassen leur parla en Russe puis se tourna vers Alex et changea pour l'anglais après une longue conversation avec un des médecins. L'homme semblait connaître Yassen et ne sourcilla même pas devant le fait que l'homme avait un adolescent avec lui. Il avait certainement déjà vu des choses plus étranges s'il était impliqué avec des gens du même genre que Yassen.

“Je n'ai pas confiance en l'évaluation médicale faite par tes précédents gardiens. Voici Dmitry. Il va te faire subir un check-up complet. Tu répondras à _toutes_ ses questions honnêtement.”

La dernière phrase avait été ponctué par un regard insistant. Alex ne put qu'acquiescer. Si Yassen l'estimait digne de confiance, alors il devait faire avec.

Les questions allaient de l’ordinaire...

       - (“Âge ?

       - Quatorze ans.”)

à l’embarassant...

       - (“Es-tu sexuellement actif ?

       - … C'est terriblement personnel non ?”)

à l’absurde.

       - (“Quand as-tu reçu tes vaccins infantiles ? Les as-tu tous reçu ? BCG, fièvre jaune, encéphalite japonaise, Fièvre typhoïde ?

      - Quel genre de lieu considère _tous_ ces vaccins comme infantiles ? Non en fait ne répondez pas. Oui pour les habituels aux âges recommandés au Royaume-Uni. Oui oui, non et oui pour le reste, dans cet ordre.”)

     

      “Il est dans une condition physique exceptionnellement bonne pour son âge” conclut Dmitry à la fin de l’examen. Il s’adressa à Yassen plutôt qu'à Alex bien qu'il le faisait au moins en anglais. Avec un accent néanmoins mais pas trop. Alex se demanda s'il avait étudié aux Etats-Unis. Son anglais sonnait vaguement américain. “Aucune de ses blessures actuelles ne devraient lui poser de problèmes à long terme. À ce stade elles sont purement esthétiques. Il guérit bien.”

 

Esthétiques. Alex pensa aux cicatrices qu'il avait récupérés au service du MI6. C'était une façon intéressante de les décrire.

      “Il devrait bientôt avoir une poussée de croissance, si ça n'a pas déjà commencé.” Il lança un regard indicateur à Yassen. “Il aura tout au plus encore un an pour passer pour un enfant, mais avec un entraînement et un régime alimentaire approprié il devrait garder sa constitution athlétique. C’est un bel enfant et il va devenir un bel homme.”

Alex comprit tout à fait le message sous-jacent. Encore un an au plus à être utilisé comme un enfant assassin, ou quoi que le médecin ait crut qu'il était. Encore une année avant que les traits inoffensifs d'un enfant ne cèdent la place à ceux d’un adulte beaucoup moins inoffensif.

Est-ce que Yassen s'en souciait ? Il n'en avait pas l’air mais Alex ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui était facile de lire en cet homme. Il avait affirmé vouloir qu'Alex survive au moins. Peut-être que sa taille adulte et sa force seraient plus avantageuses que son apparence juvénile ne l’était.

Le check-up complet dura jusqu'au soir. Quand vint le moment de partir, Alex avait de nombreuses marques de piqûres provenant à la fois des tests sanguins et des injections et il avait passé plus de temps à se faire palper, scanner et interroger sur sa santé qu'il ne pensait nécessaire pour un ‘’check-up’’.

 

Ils dînèrent dans un restaurant local et passèrent la nuit dans un petit hôtel. Yassen retira ses lentilles de contact mais la coloration ne partirait pas d'elle-même avant plusieurs semaines. Il commença alors la première leçon de la vie d'un assassin raisonnablement paranoïaque. Comment choisir l'hôtel et la chambre les plus sûrs. Comment protéger ses secrets et garder sa couverture. Comment garder une trace de quiconque essayant de fouiller leurs affaires. Comment tester et contrôler une douzaine de choses différentes. Cela semblait être comme une seconde nature pour Yassen, mais à la fin toutes ces informations faisaient tourner la tête d'Alex.

Ils décollèrent de nouveau à l'aube. Le voyage dura une bonne journée, pendant lequel Yassen donna plusieurs livres de Russe niveau débutant à Alex et commença la première leçon sur ce sujet. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une seule fois, dans une ville dont Alex ignorait le nom, pour des provisions : nourriture, essence, vêtements supplémentaires.

Seize heures plus tard ils arrivèrent dans une petite maison, une cabane à dire vrai, au milieu de nulle part, entourée d'une forêt s'étendant aussi loin qu'il pouvait voir. Ils avaient quitté la route pavée une heure et demie plus tôt pour rejoindre une route de gravier, seulement éclairée par les feux de la voiture. La dernière demi-heure de route n’avait même plus été que deux traces de roues zigzaguant dans la forêt. Alex avait estimé qu'ils étaient à un peu moins de mille kilomètres de Moscou, mais il n'avait aucune idée des détours intentionnels pris pendant le trajet.

Alex ne vit aucun système d'alarme, mais Yassen fit une fouille approfondie de l’endroit, étape par étape, avant d’y pénétrer. Il s’avéra que l'électricité venait d'un générateur situé dans une remise séparée. Il y avait déjà de la nourriture du genre qui pouvait se garder pendant des années, mais un léger bourdonnement anima un petit réfrigérateur quand le générateur démarra.

      "L'eau de la cuisine est potable. Pas celle de la salle de bain."

Un quelconque système de purification donc. Alex aurait été surpris si l'eau courante avait fait tout le trajet jusqu'à leur localisation alors que l'électricité non, bien que cela aurait pu être un choix délibéré.

      - Rivière ou eau de pluie ? supposa-t-il.

      - Eau de pluie. Yassen indiqua la plus petite des chambres. Ce sera la tienne. Repose-toi. Et debout à l'aube. On commencera avec les armes à feux après l'entrainement physique.

Juste comme ça Alex fut congédié pour la nuit. La chambre était petite et l'air sentait le renfermé, mais le lit était confortable et c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait.

 

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment, au milieu d'une forêt quelque part au Nord-Est de Moscou, qu'Alex se demanda dans quoi il avait bien pu se fourrer. Il n'avait nulle part où s'enfuir même s'il le voulait. Il n'avait aucune idée d’où ils étaient car les panneaux de signalisation qu'ils avaient passés ne voulaient rien dire pour lui ; et ils avaient bien parcouru une quinzaine de kilomètres ou plus depuis les dernières traces de construction humaine. La voiture possédait un système de sécurité avancé ce qui rendrait son vol difficile, cela signifiait donc une longue randonnée à travers un territoire inconnu, et il ne doutait pas que Yassen le pourchasserait s'il essayait.

Il était également sur le point d'apprendre des compétences que le MI6 refusait de considérer comme utile pour lui. Des compétences qui pourraient bien lui sauver la vie un jour. Et avec des cours particuliers donnés par Yassen Gregorovitch … Alex était reconnaissant de la chance qu'il lui était donnée. Cet homme était une arme vivante. Si Alex voulait survivre, il allait devoir apprendre à le devenir également.

Alex avait juste assez d'énergie pour remonter le vieux modèle de réveil sur la table de chevet avant que la fatigue ne le prenne et qu'il ne se perde dans les limbes du sommeil.

*

*  *

 

Dans la cabane au milieu de nulle part, Alex apprit le Russe avec la même aisance qu'il avait montré pour le français et l'Espagnol. Yassen l'immergeait dans la langue et Alex s'adaptait.

Yassen lui laissait peu de temps pour réfléchir. Il y avait des milliers de choses à apprendre et à se rappeler. L'entraînement de son oncle avait été déguisé en jeux, mais Yassen laissait peu de doutes quant à la rigueur de l'entraînement. L'homme était un enseignant doué mais sans pitié. Alex allait se coucher épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement et il dormait comme une souche. Il avait peu de cauchemars et pas d'insomnie du tout, ce qui était un des bons côtés de ses dures journées. Il rêvait de pistolets, de cibles et de combat à mains nus à la place, récitait des stratégies et des caractéristiques techniques de la manière dont ses enseignants à l'école s'attendaient à ce qu'il connaisse l'histoire, les maths ou la grammaire. Et quand il était sur le point de s'écrouler sous le point de tout ça, son entêtement et sa résistance faisaient des siennes et le poussaient encore un peu plus loin.

Lentement, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, Alex s'adaptait. Il était moins épuisé, moins submergé, il commençait même à apprécier son entraînement et était impatient d'apprendre de nouvelles compétences et Yassen ajustait ses leçons en fonction de ça.

Alex avait constamment mal et était couvert de bleus, mais ce n'était rien d’inhabituel. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour lui que ses bleus viennent du sport ou de leçons de combat rapproché, ou si les douleurs venaient d'une course de 15 km à Brecon ou d'une course tout aussi longue quelque part en Russie. Yassen était un enseignant exigeant mais au moins il voulait qu'il réussisse.

Une fois, et une fois seulement Yassen avait levé la main sur lui pour autre chose que l'entraînement. Deux semaines après son arrivée, quand Alex commença finalement à comprendre dans quoi il s'était fourré, il s'était réveillé fatigué et avec une colère inexplicable. Peut-être que c'était ses hormones d'adolescent en y repensant. Dans tous les cas il aurait dû mieux se contrôler.

Yassen avait laissé passer son attitude et ses performances médiocres pendant toute une demi-heure. Puis il avait agi avant qu'Alex ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, une main puissante autour de la gorge prise comme dans un étau, si serrée qu'Alex pouvait à peine respirer.

Il s'était figé pendant une seconde, paralysé par la poigne de Yassen. La main s'était resserré une fraction de plus.

      "Je ne tolérerai pas cette attitude enfantine et irritable."

 

Alex avait hoché la tête une seule fois, légèrement. N'osant pas faire quoi que ce soit, sous l'emprise de quelqu'un qui pouvait lui briser le cou avec facilité. La main de Yassen était resté encore une seconde, puis il le relâcha.

Yassen avait reprit la leçon sans autre commentaire et Alex n'avait pas testé à nouveau sa patience depuis.

C'était une version adulte des jeux d'entraînement de son oncle, supposait Alex. Mortellement sérieuse en revanche. Ian le punissait en montrant sa déception. Yassen était également déçu, il le montrait simplement de la façon froide, brutale et sans pitié du tueur à gages qu'il était.

Le monde d'Alex devint une simple maison au milieu de nulle part et la vaste forêt qui l'entourait. Londres, le MI6 et Brookland semblait appartenir à un autre espace-temps.

Ils ne recevaient pas de visiteurs, mais Yassen passait fréquemment du temps sur un très puissant ordinateur portable ou au téléphone, parlant dans plusieurs langues. Alex ne comprit que quelques-uns des appels et la plupart de ce qu'il arrivait à en comprendre semblait n’avoir aucun sens. Il n'était pas tellement surpris. Cela semblait logique que Yassen s'adresse à ses employeurs ? Contacts ? En utilisant un code.

Ils visitaient parfois les villes voisines pour se ravitailler, principalement en nourriture, en eau et en carburant pour le générateur. Jamais au même endroit non plus. Le trajet prenait plusieurs heures aller-retour et Yassen passait le temps en vérifiant les progrès d'Alex en Russe, testant ses talents d'observation et ses capacités à rapidement retomber sur ses pieds (mentir, en un mot) par le biais d'habiles questions.

Ils n'avaient pas la télé, juste une radio avec uniquement des stations russes et Alex les écoutait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Pendant le peu de temps libre qu’avait Alex, Yassen lui permettait d'utiliser un ordinateur portable à lui, plus petit et totalement verrouillé. L'accès à Internet était extrêmement lent mais fiable et devait certainement coûter une fortune au vu de l'isolement de la zone. Alex avait réussi à contenir sa curiosité naturelle et n'avait pas tenté de contacter Tom ou Jack par quelque moyen que ce soit. Il savait bien qu’il valait mieux ne pas essayer. Il l’utilisait pour regarder les infos sur des sites Russes, Britanniques ou Français, juste pour avoir une vision globale. Et une seule fois la fiche des personnes disparues d’Interpol le concernant.

  **Alexander John Rider, 14 ans, lieu de disparition : Chelsea Londres, Royaume-Uni**

 C’était étrange de s’y voir soi-même. La photo était récente et de très bonne qualité comparé aux autres sur la page . Alex soupçonnait le MI6. Il ne doutait pas non plus que Yassen s’y était déjà préparé. L’homme était lui-même recherché dans de nombreux pays après tout, et ça n’avait pas eu l’air de le ralentir, encore moins de l’arrêter.

 Il pensait à Jack et Tom parfois, pendant ces rares moments à lui. Jack s’inquiétait probablement. Il se demandait si elle était déjà reparti aux Etats-Unis. Il n’y avait plus grand chose pour la retenir et elle y serait en sécurité, séparée par un continent et un océan de lui et des problèmes qu’il lui avait causé.

 Cette pensée lui pinçait tout de même le coeur et accentuait le poids de sa culpabilité. Alex n’en faisait jamais mention, mais il ne doutait pas que Yassen le savait quand même. L’homme pouvait lire en lui de façon très agaçante.

 

      “Est-ce qu’ils me cherchent encore ? demanda Alex trois semaines après son arrivée, quand il ne pu plus taire sa curiosité et son inquiétude. Yassen n’avait rien dit donc Alex supposait qu’ils étaient en sécurité dans leur résidence actuelle, mais ça ne lui disait pas vraiment quel était l’état des choses dans le monde extérieur.

      - Oui. Yassen le regarda. Ils ont perdu ta trace, mais il y a des ordres pour ton arrestation, en cas de réapparition. La théorie actuelle veut que tu sois quelque part en France ou en Espagne. Les Pleasure ont été brièvement arrêté pour être interrogé, comme Starbright et Harris. Tu ne devrais pas être surpris. Tu t’es montré précieux pour eux.”

 Arrêtés. Alex grimaça mentalement à ce mot. Même si c'était juste pour leur poser des questions, il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ces rencontres avec le MI6 se soient très bien passées. Le MI6 ou quiconque envoyé pour faire leur sale boulot. Peut-être la police, bien qu’Alex ayant brisé de façon éhontée la Loi sur le Secret Défense dans la lettre de Tom, le MI6 aura peut-être voulu s’en charger en personne.

 

Alex ne demanda pas d’où Yassen tirait ses informations. Il y avait des questions auxquelles Yassen répondait et d’autres non. Alex arrivait à les équilibrer assez bien pour la plupart. Si l’homme pensait qu’il devait le savoir il répondait. Si non Alex avait appris à choisir ses batailles.

 Yassen avait voulu tout savoir de ses précédentes missions et Alex avait tout dit. Il n’aimait pas parler de ce qui s’était passé, mais il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il voulait savoir. Dans tous les cas, il s’agissait d’informations précieuses. Yassen voulait tout savoir, de ses briefings aux blessures reçues, et Alex avait parlé pendant des heures jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus rien à demander.

 Il avait ressenti de la culpabilité mais la laissa encore de côté. Il ne devait rien au MI6, et il suivait déjà un tueur à gages en lien avec des terroristes. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n’avaient pas déjà assez de raisons pour l’enfermer et jeter la clé s’ils l’attrapaient.

 La vie ne devint jamais une routine, Yassen y prenait garde, mais durant le premier mois d’Alex comme étudiant, ils s’adaptèrent l’un à l’autre. Cela rendait plus simple leur proximité dans cette vie à deux.

 C’est début Août que le monde devint un enfer. Alex connaissait assez de russe pour comprendre les mots “explosion nucléaire” quand la radio s’était interrompu avec un flash info.

 Yassen cessa l’entraînement d’Alex au désassemblage et au nettoyage lent et méticuleux des très nombreuses armes à feu de la maison qu’il était censé maîtriser, pour augmenter le son de la radio. Alex s’était demandé pourquoi elle était allumée. Maintenant il savait.

Il ne comprit pas tout mais suffisamment. Il aurait le reste de l’histoire plus tard sur le net, ses leçons du jour terminées.

 

  * ****De multiples explosions nucléaires, des missiles Trident -****


  * **L’Ouest du Myanmar, les retombées radioactives atteignant la Chine**


  * **Le Pérou, des missiles balistiques Minuteman -**


  * **Le détournement de Air Force One.**


  * **Damian Cray.**



 

 Yassen ne sembla pas surpris. gêné, peut-être, juste un peu, mais pas surpris.

 Et l’énorme poids de cette découverte glaça l’esprit d’Alex.

 

Alex eut l’histoire complète par petits morceaux, par la radio et plusieurs sites d’informations. Vingt-cinq missiles nucléaires détournés dans les mains d’un fou qui voulait sauver le monde. Treize d’entre eux avaient été détruits en vol. Mais le temps avait manqué pour que quatre Trident II et huit missiles balistiques Minuteman puissent être détruits également. Rien n’avait pu être fait à temps pour éviter les huit têtes nucléaires qui avaient frappé le nord d’Arequipa, ni les 4 missiles Trident, chacun équipé de quatre têtes nucléaires, qui avaient explosé le long de l’Ouest du Myanmar, près de la frontière avec l’Inde et la Chine.

 

Air Force One de son côté s’était écrasé dans la Mer du Nord. Nul ne savait pourquoi - crash volontaire, abattu on ne sait comment, ou simplement un accident - mais tout ça sonnait comme une couverture pour Alex.

 Alex était restait longtemps silencieux ce soir là. Aucun des deux ne parla.

 Quand Alex brisa enfin le silence tard dans la soirée, il savait déjà la réponse qu’il aurait. Mais il demanda quand même.

       “SCORPIA ?”

 La plupart du temps ils parlaient en russe maintenant, même s’il était encore hésitant et pas toujours correct dans le cas d’Alex. Les conversations importantes se faisaient en anglais. Alex savait que ce serait le cas cette fois-ci.

 Des yeux bleus et froids se tournèrent vers lui, considérant sa question.

       “ Il nous a approché. Il avait des plans pour détruire la plupart du trafic mondial de drogue.

      - Avec des missiles nucléaires.”

 Un léger hochement de tête.

      “Tu étais supposé travaillé pour lui, continua Alex qui mettait les morceaux du puzzle en place. Ton client c’était lui.

      - SCORPIA n’était pas sûr du contrat mais était d’accord pour fournir un assassin pour sa sécurité et pour l’aider. Le travail m’a été proposé. Il fut décidé que mon temps était mieux dépensé avec toi quand tu as accepté.”

 

Alex fut silencieux pendant de longues secondes pendant que le train de ses pensées s’arrêtait brutalement, redémarrait et prenait en compte les nouvelles informations. Il se sentait soudainement fatigué, il ressentait la même profonde lassitude qu’au moment où Sarov l’avait tenu en joue, le moment où il avait jeté la carte en plastique dans l’eau plutôt que de la donner, tout en sachant que cela signifiait sa mise à mort.

 Alex hocha la tête, accepta qu’il n’y avait qu’une seule chose à faire s’il voulait pouvoir vivre avec lui-même, quel que soit le peu de temps qu’il lui restait à vivre.

 Il se tint droit et rencontra le regard de Yassen sans flancher.

      “ Je ne peux pas travailler pour une organisation comme ça. Ils auraient aidé à déclencher une apocalypse nucléaire pour de l’argent. Je ne peux pas. Je ne le ferai pas.”

 

Combien ont pu coûter ces millions de morts ? Quel était le prix de SCORPIA ? Alex ne le savait pas et il n’était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir non plus.

 Yassen ne bougea pas, il n’avait pas attrapé d’armes, mais pour un assassin tel que lui, ça ne signifiait pas grand chose. Il pouvait tuer Alex d’une douzaine de façons différentes en quelques secondes s’il le voulait.

 

Quand il parla Alex ne pouvait rien détecter dans le ton de sa voix, que ce soit bon ou mauvais.

       “ Tu es encore jeune.

 Cette remarque éveilla la colère d’Alex.

      - Alors quoi ? ça fera une différence quand j’aurai quinze ans, ou dix-huit, ou vingt ? Je perdrai mon sens moral ? je déciderai que travailler pour des maniaques génocidaires serait une idée géniale ?

      - Il n’y a pas de place pour le manichéisme dans notre travail

      - Je ne suis pas un assassin.

      - Et combien de temps aurait-il fallu avant que le MI6 ne t’en fasse devenir un ? Les mots de Yassen était calmes et sans pitié. Peu de gens suspecteraient un enfant. Cela aurait commencé lentement bien sûr. Par un parfait rebus de l’humanité, quelqu’un qui, selon l’opinion générale, ne mérite pas de vivre. Une fois que tu aurai pris ta première vie, la deuxième serait plus facile. Yassen haussa les épaules. Ou tu aurais peut-être cédé sous la pression.

 

Yassen avait analysé la situation en choisissant soigneusement ses mots, comme toujours. Alex se sentit frissonner.

      - Ca ne change rien. Je ne rejoindrait pas SCORPIA.

      - Tu n’en auras pas besoin. Avec de l’entrainement tu auras assez de compétences pour t’en sortir tout seul. Telles que sont les choses au Royaume-Uni pour toi, même une zone de combat serait plus sûre. Bon nombre de compagnie de sécurité seraient d’accord pour engager un jeune adulte avec un tel entraînement. Alex Rider disparaîtrait tout simplement, et tu serais libre de choisir ta propre voie.

      - Je ne peux pas croire que SCORPIA en serait content, pas avec tout ce que je sais.

      - Tu auras les compétences pour disparaître complètement si tu le souhaite. Même pour une organisation avec une influence telle que la leur.

      - Je ne peux pas croire que SCORPIA serait content de toi non plus.

 Quelque chose vacilla dans le regarde de Yassen mais disparut avant qu’Alex put identifier quoi

      - J’ai de la valeur. je m’en sortirai.

      - Tu mens.

Alex ne savait pas comment mais il le savait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s’en inquiétait non plus. Cet homme était un tueur à gage, employé par une organisation terroriste et responsable de certainement des centaines de morts, y compris l’oncle d’Alex. Il devrait être heureux de voir cet homme mourir.

 

Ledit tueur à gage était aussi une des dernière connexions vivantes avec sa famille et une des quelques personnes qui avaient tout fait pour le protéger, et cela pesait lourdement dans son esprit.

 Qu’avait donc fait John Rider pour que Yassen Gregorovitch se sente si endetté au point que l’homme était capable de risquer sa vie pour la sécurité d’Alex ?

      “Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avant que le sens commun ne pu l’en empêcher. Parce qu’il t’a sauvé la vie ?”

 Yassen tendit la main vers son cou et passa un doigt sur la cicatrice fine et parfaitement droite qui s’y trouvait.

       “Il a prit une vie et sauvé une autre avec la même balle. Il y avait une Veuve Noire sur mon cou. Elle aurait mordu, effrayée par le son du tir, et je serai mort. Mais la retirer en premier aurait fait perdre du temps que nous n’avions pas. J’étais un simple subordonné avec du potentiel qui avait eu droit exceptionnellement à une deuxième chance après l’échec de ma première mission. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il tire et accepte ma mort comme une perte acceptable pour SCORPIA, puisque son échec aurait également causé sa propre mort. SCORPIA ne tolère pas les échecs. Il a tenté sa chance et a tiré sur l’araignée et la cible avec la même balle. Il était un tireur remarquable.”

 

Alex fut silencieux un long moment. Il essaya d'imaginer Yassen une décennie et demi plus tôt. Il n’aurait pas été beaucoup plus vieux qu’Alex maintenant. Encore un adolescent.

      - Tu m’as épargné quand tu as tué Sayle. J’étais une gêne. N’importe qui d’autre m’aurait simplement tiré dessus.

 Une vie pour une vie. Cela n’aurait-il pas dû suffire pour combler la dette dont Yassen se sentait redevable ?

Yassen haussa les épaules

      - Si tu avais couru je l’aurai fait. Mes ordres était de te tuer. Néanmoins tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. SCORPIA n’était pas ravi mais a accepté de l’ignorer. Sayle était devenu un embarras. Sa mort a facilité la décision.

 Alex se souvint s’être tenu sur ce toit et il était soudainement reconnaissant pour l’entêtement et le besoin de réponse qui l’avait fait se tenir immobile pendant que Sayle tombait sous les deux balles de Yassen.

      - Tu m’avais dit que tu n’avais pas d’instructions me concernant.

      - J’ai menti.

 Manifestement. Alex n’arrivait même pas à ressentir de colère. Yassen n’avait aucune obligation de lui dire la vérité à ce moment là. Au moins il la lui disait à présent. Qu’aurait-il fait de cette information ? Le dire au MI6 ? Il n’aurait pas été surpris s’ils avaient essayé de l’utiliser comme appât pour attraper Yassen. Juste une autre petite mission sans danger qui ne pouvait pas mal finir.

      - Edward Pleasure … Plusieurs de ses articles mentionnaient qu’il enquêtait sur les activités de Cray et qu’il était à l'hôpital après une tentative d’assassinat. C’était le travail de l’assassin de Cray ?

 C’était plus une affirmation qu’une question, cependant Yassen hocha la tête positivement.

      - Cray avait l’habitude de supprimer les obstacles de façon permanente. SCORPIA lui a fourni quelques-uns de ces assassins.

 

Alex se tut à nouveau. Il regarda la carte sur son ordinateur, avec des symboles nucléaires et les zones colorées des retombées radioactives, il pouvait voir la plupart du nord du Myanmar coloré en jaune vif, orange et rouge. Il y avait eu des vidéos de l’éclat brillant de l’impact au Pérou et du nuage en forme de champignon qui l’a succédé. Il n’y en avait pas encore venant du Myanmar.

 SCORPIA savait ce que Cray avait prévu et non seulement ils l’avaient laissé faire, ils avaient aidé activement. Quelques mots aux bonnes personnes aurait pu tout arrêter, simplement comme ça, mais ils s’étaient tenus en retrait et avaient regardé.

 Alex avait envie de vomir.

      - Alex.

 Il leva les yeux vers Yassen.

      - Va au lit lui dit l’homme presque gentiment. Je ne repousserai pas l'entraînement parce que tu es fatigué.”

 Alex hésita puis il acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer.

 *

*   *

 Alex rêva de feu nucléaire cette nuit. Il était dans une Londres bondée, il pouvait sentir le compte à rebours dans sa tête et il courait. Il courait pour avertir Jack ou Tom, ou quelqu’un à la Banque, ou n’importe qui, mais personne ne voulait l’écouter, personne ne le voyait et il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

 Puis il était à Chelsea, à la maison, mais quand il rejoignit Jack il ne vit rien dans son regard. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas, ne montrait aucun signe d’intérêt, rien...

 ...Et le monde s’illumina dans un feu terrible et brillant, et Alex était seul dans ce paysage embrasé, entouré de cendres brûlantes, de flammes et de poussières radioactives.

 Il fut réveillé par une main sur son bras. La panique le saisit pendant un bref instant, mais une voix familière l’en tira.

       “Alex !”

 Alex se figea, prit une respiration tremblante et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Yassen qui l’observait.

 Il faisait noir autour d’eux. Alex put tout juste voir l’heure que marquait le réveil sur sa table.

 Trois heures du matin. Il avait donc dormi quatre heures. Il se sentait ravagé.

 Aucun des deux ne parla pendant de longues secondes. Alex ne savait pas trop quoi dire et Yassen ne lui donnait pas l’impression d’être quelqu’un à l’aise avec tout ce qui touchait aux émotions.

      - Désolé de t’avoir réveillé dit-il finalement. Sa bouche lui semblait sèche. Il pouvait presque sentir le goût des cendres.

      - J’ai le sommeil léger.” Pour Yassen cette réponse semblait presque gentille. Il ne lui demanda rien sur son cauchemar, ce dont Alex était reconnaissant.

 C’était la seule conversation que les deux souhaitaient avoir. Yassen retourna dans sa chambre et Alex se recroquevilla dans son lit dans le noir et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il avait sauver le monde de Sarov. Un mois plus tard, cela ne faisait presque aucune différence.

 Alex ne se rendormit pas avant longtemps.

 

Notes de l’auteur :

Le gros problème avec cette intrigue a toujours été : que ce passerait-il si la seule personne au bon endroit pour arrêter les plans d’un fou … n’était simplement pas là. Peu de personne suspectait Damian Cray, et personne ne s’attendait à quelque chose de cette échelle. Dans le livre Alex était au bon endroit au bon moment pour l’arrêter. Dans cette fic il ne l’est pas.

 

J’ai utilisé NUKEMAP d’Alex Wellerstein pour les calculs dans ce chapitre et ceux à venir. Les effets potentiels sur le climat global n’ont pas été pris en compte. Les missiles balistiques Minuteman, selon mes recherches ne comporte qu’une tête nucléaire chacun en ce moment (mais peuvent en avoir jusqu’à trois). Au moment de Jeu de Tueur quelques uns en ont encore trois. Les Trident II peuvent en avoir bien plus mais sont apparemment limité à huit par un Traité. J’ai choisi d’en utiliser la moitié soit quatre par missile. J’avoue promptement que je n’ai pas eu les tripes de faire les calculs pour la totalité des trente-deux têtes nucléaires.


End file.
